Iggy's Friend Doug
by Winged-Demigod
Summary: This is a song-fic dedicated to Doug Altman and his family. I'm not sure how many chapters it will have yet. Please read the A/N at the bottom of the first chapter to see the story.
1. How to Save A Life

**This is a two shot, written for Doug Altman and his family and friends.**

**

* * *

  
**

**August 8th 2009**

**3:00 PM**

"Iggy?" Max's voice sounded thick from holding back tears.

"Max? What's wrong?" I sat up on my bed. I heard her light foot steps walking into my room. she sat down on my bed and put her arm around me.

**_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_**

"Iggy, we need to talk. I have really bad news."

"What? What's happened?"

"Doug, his dad, and his uncle, died to day. In a plane crash."

"Wha-What?"

"I'm so sorry Iggy." Max put her head in the nook of my neck and she started crying.

"How?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes

"They were flying to Ocean City, and their plane collided with a helicopter over the Hudson River. They took of from the field down the street." She said.

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_**

I sat and thought for a while.

When we moved here to this town of Fort Washington, Pennsylvania, Doug was the first person I befriended. He was the first person to accept my blindness. He was my best friend outside of the flock. I was over his house every weekend during the school year, and almost everyday during the summer. It was my second home. He knew everything about me and the Flock. he knew about the wings and everything. How could this happen? We are 16-years-old. I could see it if I died, giving my past, but Doug was all human, and didn't have to fight for his life.

"Iggy?" Max pulled me out of my thoughts. That's when I realized I had tears running down my face.

"How did you find out?"

"Mrs. Altman called."

I only sighed. I put my head in my hands Max leaned into me.

"I'm sorry Iggy."

"It's not your fault."

_**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

"I know, but I am still sorry."

"Would you stop saying that!" I yelled, and instantly regretted it.

"Ok." she said quietly. "Do you wanna be alone?"

**_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_**

"Please." I said. I heard her get up and leave. I didn't leave my room until about 8:00 that night. When I did, I walked downstairs and things got quiet.

"The pizza just showed up Ig." Max said.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to see, er talk to Mrs. Altman. I'll be back later."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Fang asked.

"No, it's ok." I grabbed my Jacket and walked out the door. I took of towards the Altman house.

When I landed on the front porch, memories came back to me. Doug and I sitting on the porch talking about girls, or throwing a football. He never knew how I caught it.

I knocked on the door and I heard Mrs. Altman's footsteps. The door opened and there was silence.

"Hi Mrs. Altman."

"Oh Iggy." She pulled me into a hug, and the tears came rolling down both of our faces.

"Mrs. Altman, I'm so sorry."

"Come in Iggy."

I walked in and sat on the sofa across from Doug's mom.

"Have they found him?" I asked.

"Yes. They are bringing him home, well not here, but in this area until the funeral"

"Oh."

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

We sat and talked for hours about all of our memories with Doug.

"I remember when I first got here I was totally lost in school. Doug came up to me and said he would help me. It turned out we had every class together and he lead me to each one, until I knew my way. He was my best friend."

"I know Iggy."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's-Oh my, it's 12:00. Your family must be wondering where you've gone." she said.

"No, they know I'm here."

"Well you should go Iggy. It is very late."

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_**

"Ok." I said and we both got up. Mrs. Altman walked me to the door.

"Iggy?" I turned to her. "Would you like to speak at Doug's funeral?"

"It would be my honor to speak."

"Thank you."

"No thank you. For everything. You are like a mother to me, and for that I thank you."

"Iggy, don't be a stranger around here."

"I'll be back every weekend" I said with a smile.

"Good bye Iggy. I love you."

I love you too."

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life**_

I decided to walk home. When I got there Max and Fang were waiting up.

"You didn't have to wait up you know." I said.

"We know, but we wanted to anyway. How is she?" Max said.

"She is getting there, but it's gonna take a while for everyone to get better. She asked me to speak at his funeral."

"That's nice. Are you going to?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to bed." I said.

"Ok Iggy," Max said. She got up and hugged me. "Goodnight, I love you"

"I love you too Max." Then Fang gave me a hug.

"Goodnight Iggy. I love you man."

"I love you too Fang. Goodnight guys."

I walked up to my room and fell into my bed. I fell sleep thinking of Douglass Altman. My best friend.

* * *

**Ok so I'm writing this today, to tell you about a boy named Doug Altman**

**He was a year ahead of me in school, but on August 8th 2009, tragedy struck. Doug and his dad were flying to Ocean, City New Jersey, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was a privet plane, and his uncle was the pilot. They were flying over the Hudson River in New York, and at the same time an sight seeing helicopter, carrying 5 Italian tourists and the pilot, was flying over the Hudson River. Th Plane Collided with the helicopter, and both of them plunged into the river. Out of the 9 people in that collision, not one survived. So far, I've only heard that they have found four of the victims bodies. All of my friends at home pray that three of them are Doug Altman (16-years-old), his dad, Daniel Altman (49-years-old), and his uncle, Steven Altman (60-years-old). The rest of the Altman family is in our hearts and prayers. Doug Altman, Daniel Altman, and Steven Altman, may you rest in peace. You are gone, but not forgotten. I am sad to say, that i did not know Doug and his family, but I share the hurt and the sadness. Everything happens for a reason. We may not always like what happens, but it happens for a reason. I know you are watching over us Doug. We miss you and you will always be in our hearts and prayers. We will take care of your family. So goodbye for now, until we meet again. Rest in peace Doug.**


	2. Thunder

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Iggy are you ready?" Max called in.

"Yeah I'll be right out." I said

"Ok."

"**Today is a winding road **

**That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go**

**Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**

**Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something **

**And I do not know why I tried"**

I tightened my tie a bit and flattened my hair some. I was dress up for the funeral for my best friend, outside of the flock. I grabbed the speech I prepared and put it in my pocket.

I heard another knock and Fang came in.

"Hey man do you need any help?" he said.

"No I'm ok, but is my tie straight? And is my hair ok?"

"Yeah its all good bro."

"Thanks." I gave him a weak smile and he patted me on the shoulder.

"Are you gonna be ok today?"

"I don't know. I mean I have to be strong. I have to be there for Mrs. Altman and his brother, Max."

"Yeah, and Max and I will be right there for you man."

"I know. Let's get going."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming." Mrs. Altman was standing in front of every one. "We have a very special friend here. He was Doug's best friend and like a 3rd son to me. Come on up Iggy."

"**I went up and "looked" out at the other people.**

**I tried to read between the lines**

**I tried to look in your eyes**

**I want a simple explanation**

**For what I'm feeling inside**

**I gotta find a way out**

**Maybe there's a way out"**

"Hello. I don't really need papers, one, because I'm blind and, two because I know what I'm going to say. Doug was my best friend outside of my family. When we first moved here, I didn't know my way around the school. Doug happened to be in all of my classes. He helped me get to each class, and helped me with my work. We started hanging out and grew to be best friends. I could tell him everything. Only the good die young.... you were but sixteen and.....you're gone....we never got

a chance to say good bye and still, after four and a half months, I know that so many people still think of you everyday....all day.

"He was a great guy, and he always made me laugh when I was upset. The memories of him will never die. I wrote this poem for him."

"**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**

**Do you know you're unlike any other?**

**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**

**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**

**I don't wanna ever love another**

**You'll always be my thunder**

**So bring on the rain**

**And bring on the thunder"**

"Everything counts for something

But is it always enough?

The love you share

With your best friends

Or your family

It the most important thing in life

What happens when tragedy hits?

People fight and things get bad

But even though you don't realize it

That love that you share

Is always there

No matter what happens

You always have love around you

It's sometimes not visible

And most of the time

You never realize

How much love there is

Look at the people beside you

Whether or not you know them

Or if they are complete strangers

Shake their hand

Or tell them you love them

And care about them

Nothing can beat the power of love

And when it's gathered

In such a large area

With so many people

These people can make it through tragedy

I know things happen for a reason

We might not like what happens

But it happens for a reason

People pass on

And the Love they shared with others

Grows stronger even after death

That just shows you

That life hangs by a thin thread

All you can do

Is hope it doesn't get cut

Live and love with everything you've got

And even if you live a short life

It will be a great one

One to hang your hat on

And one that you can be proud of

Everything counts for something

And it's always enough

Maybe not right away

But in the long run

So keep your friends close

And never let them go.

"Doug was one of my best friends, and I will never let him go. Life's too short to do stupid things we've all seen how quickly life can just end. I know he is up there smiling down at us. He was an angel we were lucky to have found and God doesn't know how good he's got it now. We will never EVER forget you. I miss you Doug, and I love you." I said looking up. "I know you are up there watching over us. Rest easy man." I felt hot tear running down my face. I walked over to Mrs. Altman and hugged her. I turned to her other son Max and shook his and then hugged him.

"**Today is a winding road**

**Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know**

**Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**

**Today I'm on my own**

**I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone**

**I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)"**

"Max I'm so sorry man, I'll always be there for you." I said to him.

"Thanks Ig. You know, you changed Doug's life, all of our lives actually. You became like a little brother to me, and another son to my mom and dad." Max said.

"You guys changed my life. I knew I always had a home at your house. You and Doug became my brothers. Your mom was the mom I never had, and your dad was the dad I never had. I came to him for the father son advice. I felt like I belonged. I will never forget everything you have done for me Max. I know that you will miss Doug and your dad just as much, if not more, than I will. They are your blood. Thank you so much for giving me what you have given me. I promise I will be over every weekend and you and I can still hang out."

"I would love that Iggy."

"Yeah me too. I'm gonna go sit down now. I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye Iggy."

"Bye Max."

I went and sat next to my brother and sister

"**And now I'm itching for the tall grass**

**And longing for the breeze**

**I need to step outside**

**Just to see if I can breathe**

**I gotta find a way out**

**Maybe theres a way out"**

I sat on Max's left, with Fang on her right holding her hand.

"Hey Iggy that was really good. I know he would have loved it," Max said. I felt tears, and Max grabbed my hand.

"I'm gonna miss him, Max. It's gonna hurt a lot. I know though, with the help of The Altman Family, and the Flock, we can all get through this." I said.

"I know buddy, and you know we will all help each other."

"**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**

**Do you know you're unlike any other?**

**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**

**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**

**I don't wanna ever love another**

**You'll always be my thunder**

**So bring on the rain"**

"Iggy, I know that Doug is up there, watching you. He's waiting for you, but not in a bad way. He wants you to take your time getting there. You'll see him again someday. He'll be smiling at you man." Fang said.

That was so unlike Fang. I got even more choked up.

"Fang, thanks man. You're right." I said as more tears pored over.

"**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope**

**I'm wrapped up in vines**

**I think we'll make it out**

**But you just gotta give me time**

**Strike me down with lightning**

**Let me feel you in my veins**

**I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**

**Today is a winding road **

**That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go**

**Whoa"**

**

* * *

  
**

We landed in the back yard, and the kids came running out.

Angel jumped on me and I hugged her.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi Iggy. I'm really sorry."

"I know sweetie. He'll be ok up there. He's got his dad and uncle."

"Yeah but still."

"Hey Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, it's kinda late. You should be off to bed." Fang said.

They nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Hey man, you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be up for a little while."

"Alright. Will you try to sleep?" I could tell Max was really worried.

"I will Max. I promise."

"Thanks Iggy." She hugged me one more time. "Night"

"Night," I said to both of them. I sat on the couch for hours and hours just wondering how this could have happened? I'll always remember his voice.

"**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**

**Do you know you're unlike any other?**

**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**

**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**

**I don't wanna ever love another**

**You'll always be my thunder**

**So bring on the rain**

**And bring on the thunder, and I said**

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**

**Do you know you're unlike any other?**

**You'll always be my thunder**

**So bring on the rain**

**Oh baby bring on the pain**

**And listen to the thunder"**

His Lion Hunter song:

"I'm going on a lion hunt," He'd say "I'm not afraid, got my gun, great big gun, tall, tall trees ahead, can't go over it, no I cant, cant go under it, gotta go around it, going on a lion hunt."

A tear trickled down again. I sat there on the couch for hours. Reminiscing in my thoughts of him. I know one day I'll be fine. He'll be watching over me and everyone else. Forever.

* * *

**Ok so I thought about writing another chapter, but I'll take way to long to update DX but I will try**

**sorry every one who read my other story "Seperated".......I'm a lazy bum with writers block :[  
**


End file.
